Talk:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat
Article Size Does anyone else feel this article should be broken up, like have a separate article for multiplayer (like BC1 and 2), as well as a separate one for glitches? It's size just gives me the feeling of tl;dr (too long; didn't read). PresidentEden78 17:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it needs to be revamped CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Me too. It looks like a massive wall of text that just seems redundant. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What should we do? Keep it all the Online stuff, we really need to find some one else who has this game besides SunnyTom, because right now it' broken English about "Strategies" and glitches CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Online Stuff should be put into a seperate article(s). Maybe someone should rent the game and play it? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha,but its not an amusement to see how racism you are. Dont try to talk with me and tell me what I did wrong,or simple correct it,no you try to buy the game by yourself and play it.But good to know that you don't read what I've wrote and that no new account creation is possible for this game and that you dont understand what I write just now. Never see before an ignorance like this. Sunnytom 01:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ignorance? How is this 'Ignorance'? I would if I could but I have to deal with poverty. I don't have time for such actions. And I am not Racist. I respect many cultures around the world so don't just assume that I'm being a racist arse. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Tom, racist?... What? We weren't being racist... '^^ Please, make your edits here, as I have stated on your user talk page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rather than whining over your problems with poverty(you're not the only one at the world who have to fight with poverty and prejudices),you should show your respect for other people, just by speaking with them and that I mean with ignorance. The only one here doing that in a sensible way,was the admin "ssd"(short name).Sunnytom 01:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How the hell is someone with a computer in poverty? You appearantly do not understand. Just because I'm lucky enough to have a PC doesn't mean I'm safe from the powers of poverty. The PC I have here is B-Day present I was lucky to get. Assumptions do not create answers. @SunnyTom If you're going to say I speak with 'Ignorance' then show an example. No examples lead to possible confusion. I show respect to everyone here (almost) and yet I get a stupid complaint that clearly says that I've become an ignorance. How can offering suggesstions be considered 'racism', 'Ignorance' and everything else that's considered negative? Your so-called 'Sensible way' is practiced by all of us, not just SSDGFCTCT9 here. I have done it in a sensible way, SSD has done it in a sensible way, and everyone else has done it in a sensible way. There is a difference between poverty and being lower middle class. Assumptions don't create answers, but unsigned posts create confusion. PGB Stop trolling. We've had enough of your bullshit. Leave and let us settle such conflicts ourselves. There IS a difference bewteen the two. Lower middle class is middle class but with financial matters that put it on the borderline 'of poverty. Get a Life please. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok, guys, please, this is just senseless bickering. I'd prefer if all of you would stop. 'SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I gave only an answer of your last state here,that "it will be the best to buy the game and test it by yourself or other teammates,like your friends comment "to search anyone beside sunnytom ".What is that if not "Ignorance" in his full expression? If you speak over a person and to exclude him totally..... And look at your comment you gave me,that it will be usefull to use a signed comment but if another person give you this advise,you say:"Stop trolling" I live in germany and have the luck that I get a little bit money from the gouverment(because it seems that I will be never more in a good working healthy condition),but the situation here is since we are reunited and the opening of the east block with some states,who have a very mildly gross social product,who are now in the EU(Greek is a good example,or for the east Romania)and all our foreign people,who we need in the good 50-70th years for all the "lower" work,which no gernan would have done,very complicated.And I'm a member of a social fringe group,so I know what I'm writing here. But I agree with SSD that this is not the mainly part of the work here and I stop this discussion now.I hope you did reconsider your statements a little bit and if I get new information about the game I will write it into the "Talk Page" of the BF MC game. Sry FPS,I see just in time, that the "stop trolling" comment come from another guy. Sunnytom 04:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No lower middle class is for people who are below average in items and cash. Your not in poverty if you can afford an PC and a internet connection. This is what poverty is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Homeless_in_LA.jpg / Poverty is not being poor, it is lacking basic human needs such as education and clean water. You are decent at grammer and are still alive, so I take you have those, so no, I doubt your in the correct terms of poverty. Look SSD,,since 3 days you ask me to write articles and my edits not at the main article page of BF2 MC ,that you could edit misspelled words and/or grammatic errors of my "legitimate information",how you called it. Maybe it has to do with the circumstance,that my article over the "PS2 Freeze Trick",is still at "your" talk page,or that you don't found the time to edit mistakes,but I can't find it on the main page just in time.... I am firmly convinced ,that the article is important information for all the current player on the server,because it is a very annoying circumstance and need emergency discussion.But for these a fast dissemination of the facts is necessary ! Best regards,Sunnytom 02:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) And I agree with you Peter Griffith and your declaration about to be poor and have to fight with poverty!!! Most african people have to fight with poverty,a chinese who live in canada is maybe at a borderline to be poor ,but if I use my translator it has the same result, like FPSHeadhunter described it...."at a borderline of poverty". Best regards,Sunnytom 03:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) BF2:MC and a website that I've found! Hello guys, because I still play the game and want to be better,I'm looking since day to day for any information I can find. Today I'm stumbled in inet about a page ,who I knew previously, but I havn't seen this special information text, at my last visit. I don't want to decorate me with foreign laurels(if english user understand this),so I just link it here and you can use this information to create a nice organized article,which is at college niveau in grammer and articulation! Here is the main page: http://bf2glitches.co.nr/ and here you'll find the text file,full with information over glitches,tips and tricks in Bf2:MC: http://www.freewebs.com/ps2bf2glitches/Glitch%20Files%20By%20GLiTcHeS.txt I've seen that another user start a german battlefield project,but he only open the main page.Maybe if some other german speaking users are interested, I'll contribute for this special game ,because I dont have another part yet,or played it before.If you'll gave your O.K.,that we can use the information of the english based area at wikia,for this battlefield project,that would be usefull and nice! Thank you and best regards, Sunnytom 12:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) "Healing Expert" or "Point" glitch! Hello guys, I'll hope you will find the time(whenever this would be) ,to bring my last article over the "PS2 Freeze Trick" ,edited to proper english, on the main page of Modern Combat..... Today i have found out a new easy, but usefull glitch.Usefull because you'll get points and a medal for it "ingame". What you need is: 1.The assault kit(it will work with the engineer and his rocket launcher too) 2.a car and 3.the american base at backstab map. Thats all.What you need to do is, to drive with the car over the health point, left of the "tank tent"!Use your grenade launcher to shoot against the corner between the entrance and the whole tent left of it and during you do that ,be not further away of it as max. 5 meters,that you'll lost min. 4 points of your health status bar. After you've done that,go back in the car and you'll earn simply a point,if your health is full again! Oh,let me don't forget this.....after you've done it 4 times,without you would be killed by anybody(friend,enemy or by yourself),as a "bonus" ,you'll earn the "Expert Healing" medal! It must be your decision to be a cheater,or give your best to earn points and medals on the "legal way" and listen,that what you'll see on the "Top Player Lists" are often not more as a fake,so don't compare it with your skills,or you'll get frustrated quickly. Best regards, CHRISTMAS KILL(Thx to "BLUE_TOKY0_JPN" and "stankiller" for showing me this) Sunnytom19:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Tom. I have put that on my to do list. It will be done eventually, though I've been busy recently. I might have time on Wednesday to do it, so we'll see, ok? BTW, I'm going to start making a line to seperate your edits, if you don't mind. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : : : Why I should be opposed to you,you're the admin.....:) : I don't mind, if you think that's the best way to contribute here.Let me say at least once: : I've accepted our compromise,but it was your descision.So please dissapoint me,if you won't find the time for editing. : It has nothing to do with my understanding,that your time is limited,but you say its "legitimate information"! : Sunnytom 15:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm the admin, but that doesn't make me a god, Tom. I'm very glad that you're posting information here. I'll have the time soon enough to do this. As always, thank you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How to calculate the PPS(Points per Hour) I have found out how to calculate the PPH(points per hour),like the game do it. You must divide your points overall you get with the time of the last 10 hours you've played the game(It is enough if you are on a special game server.So you have to logout yourself of it, if you are resting,to the main online menue)! One example: A game need to be played ~ 20 min.(it depends how fast the ticket counter is counting to 0) You earn maybe 10 points at every game,so 30/hour.If you are resting 2 hour off your overall gameplay,you have earned 8 hours a 30 points= 240 points devided trough 10 last hours of play,so you will have a 24 PPH.If you earn before 2 medals, you need 1 point per hour more, to reach the rank "Master Sergeant"(A Master Sergeant need 2 medals,225 points overall and 25 points per hour). Best regards, Sunnytom 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks Tom. I'll be putting it in the article shortly, but I'll be absent for the next 3 days, so just be patient. Don't hesitate to put anything more here, though. Thanks SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 2 Modern Combat for PS2 servers down since Aug.27th 2010 Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh.......since 2 days now,it seems that thie game servers for that popular game are down.Let us hope,that it is a temporary issue and not a shut down forever. I pray for a temporary issue,because I never see before a game like this,who is so poular more than 5 years after its release!!! I let you know more, if I found out more. Sunnytom 01:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Change in the category "weapons" I made some changes in the list of weapons for BF2MC. For examble the USA use the M16A2 and not the M4A1. The MEC are using the AK-101 with the GP-30 and not the AK-47 with GP-25. And the submachine gun used by the MEC is not the AKS-74u. I guess the person making the list of weapons played to much CoD4 :-). The weapons I was not sure about are unchanged. I got the right weapon information from http://bic.wikia.com/wiki/Kit_Information#Support_Rifles, although there have been made some changes since my last visit there. Additionally, I compared the in-game weapons with internet pics of the weapons to get sure about it. Have a look yourself. AlphaLuke 19:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wrong weapons Would somebody please change the weapons listed for the Battlefield 2 Modern Combat (I did so before, but my actions have been made undone)? The USMC use the M16A2 and not the M4A1 Carbine. In addtiton, the MEC use the AK-101 with GP-30 instead of AK-47 with GP-25. Compare the BF2MC weapons to those in Call of Duty 4 + 6. You will notice they are not the same. At wikipedia you can see the AK-101 looks like the BF2MC MEC assault rifle. The EU does not use the listed sniper rifle and the MEC does not use the AK-74u. Somebody may correct this as I guess I may get problems if I do it (again) (I don't know why my edits have been "fixed", but there will be reasons and I don't wanna make the admins angry ;-) ). 20:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought my changes were deleted, but it just seemed to be a loading problem. Forget what I wrote above. Airborne announcer... ...I was watching a BF2MC video and I noticed, this game's announcer is the same as MoHA's. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the voice, or everything? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just the voice. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::IMO, the announcer doesn't sound like they took actual sound recordings for it. It's probably some sort of program like MS Sam or Mike. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::...I suppose that's possible, but come on. Have you ever listened to MS Sam and considered it as realistic as the announcer guy? Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, not specifically MS Sam, but that kind of program, maybe something a bit more specified towards video games or something. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC)